Without U
by Alfin
Summary: "Estaré bien... Genial sin ti..." – y tras decir eso sonrió pícaramente y se adentró al cuarto donde su gran amor y tentación la esperaba en la cama con una hermosa sonrisa en labios, labios que no dudo en besar con amor. /Natsuki x Shizuru x ¿? Song-Fic, Universo Alterno/


**-Alfin Study Presents-**

**La cuarta historia subida en su vida, primer Song-fic, primer de no ser la pareja predilecta (ToT)  
**

**(Titulado)**

**_Without U_**

_Dedicado a todo esos lectores que leerán esta locura jejeje.  
_

**Aclaración: **Esta historia es un NatsukixShizurux¿?, prácticamente es un triangulo amoroso. No digo el nombre de la tercera persona ya que no quiero que se pierda el encanto de la historia, si lo lees hasta el final sabrás quién es. Esta historia es un Universo Alterno, no tiene nada que ver con lo ocurrido en el anime ni en el manga pero si tiene partes inspiradas en ellas incluso de los CD Dramas. La canción que utilicé ha sido ésta: _www. youtube. com watch?v=Mhl1dIucqPg_

**Declaimer: **Mai HIME no es de mi propiedad, sino de Sunrise, Inc. Yo solo utilizo los personajes para mi deleite personal. Al igual que la canción, Without U de 2 PM (grupo coreano), no es de mi propiedad.

* * *

**=Without U=**

Llovía, fuertemente llovía en las afueras del lujo y alto departamento.

'_Voy hacerme más fuerte.'_

Se escuchaba en toda la habitación que fue iluminada por un fuerte rayo que caía entre ese torrente de agua. Ella solo miraba por su ventanal, miraba la lluvia y con ella invocaba sus recuerdos... Y la canción que su radio, transmitía lo que en esos momentos sentía.

'_Si__, __está __bien __que __hayamos __terminado__, __después__ de __todo__ lo __que __fui __contigo__.'_

Shizuru Fujino era una joven de 20 año, era hermosa, con un buen estatus económico e inteligente. Era una mujer perfecta, pasional, entregada, decidida y amaba con locura. Amaba tanto que nada más que su pareja importaba, y la afortunada había sido una rebelde sin causa alguna, Natsuki Kuga. Pero aunque Shizuru tenía tanta virtudes y tan hermosa personalidad, igualmente tenía cosas negativas. Como los celos, el ser en extremo posesiva, egoísta, impulsiva y hasta a veces un poco cínica. La verdad no se le podía culpar, las diosas no existían y ella simplemente era un ser humano como todos nosotros. Ella también tenía problemas, a ella también le habían roto el corazón.

'_Creo que no estuvo bien, obviamente pensaba que eras así.'_

Uno de los peores día de su vida era precisamente el que invocaba; el día que Natsuki la había dejado.

"¡Shizuru!" – llamó una hermosa morena, corriendo hasta donde se encontraba una impresionante castaña quien estaba sentada en una banca de su parque favorito leyendo un libro.

"¡Natsuki!" – sonrió con cariño la chica de ojos rojos.- "Ara, Natsuki me quería ver... Ella es tan linda."

"¡Oi! ¡Shizuru! ¡No me molestes!" – frunció el ceño la chica de melena cobalto, Shizuru rió sin imaginar lo que venía después.

'_Mejor dicho, sabias que estaba profundamente enamorado.'_

"Kannin Na, Natsuki. Es que no lo puedo evitar." – volvió a reír a la vez que se ponía de pie.

La chica de, para ese entonces, 19 año se acercó a su novia para plantarle un dulce beso en los labios lo cual la menor rechazó. Shizuro se extrañó ya que su hermosa novia no era de las que se avergonzara de ella en publico o se ocultara cuando de tratos cariñoso se trataba. O por lo menos no con ella era así.

'_Yo creo que afortunadamente no fue así, así que estoy bien.'_

"Ya, no importa..." – se alejó un poco más de la chica.- "Shizuru, tenemos que hablar..."

Y nada más esas ultimas cuatro palabras pusieron a temblar todo el mundo de Shizuru. Hicieron que su corazón se apretara en dolor.

'_Te di mi todo incansablemente.'_

"Ara, tu dirás Natsuki." – le miró fijamente pero con el corazón latiendole desesperadamente.- "Sabes que haré lo que tú quieras."

"Veras, tú y yo hemos sido pareja desde que estábamos en la secundaria. Tu tenías 15 y yo 14 años... Y he pensado que algo debe cambiar." – explicó la chica de ojos verdes con aire desinteresado.

"¿Y qué Natsuki propone?" – preguntó con nerviosismo la mayor.

"Terminar." – simplemente dijo Natsuki con seriedad.

'_Creyendo en ti, te di mi todo._'

"Ter...minar..." – murmuró sorprendida y con un dolor desgarrador en su alma.- "¡Pero Natsuki! ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Yo te amo!"

"Y yo a ti, pero sabes que la rutina mata amores... Y Shizuru..." – la miró con un poco de burla.- "La verdad es que me cansé un poco de ti."

'_Tú lo tirastes... Te di mi todo, así que...'_

La mayor tenía mucho orgullo, y precisamente por eso no lloró frente a su gran amor. Pero estaba desecha por dentro, ya no tenía gana alguna de seguir en pie, de vivir, de existir. Natsuki tras decir sus palabras y ver por última vez en ese día a la belleza que fue su novia, se marchó. Y tan pronto se fue, Fujino cayó de rodillas frente a su banco favorito del parque y soltó toda su agonía por medio de sus lagrimas. Lloró como nunca antes frente a ese banco que fue testigo del como se conocieron y se juntaron esas dos que hoy día tomaban rumbos diferentes. Una con el corazón roto y otra con un desinterés e igual raro gozo por una razón oculta.

'_Voy a estar bien (va a estar bien)'_

Tras recordar ese doloroso momento junto a aquellos recuerdos hermosos que guardaba de su ex-morena no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas.

"Natsuki..." – susurró con aflicción.

Ya había pasado 8 meses desde que la chica Kuga decidió terminar su relación con la tonta escusa de la rutina. Con esa estúpida y cobarde escusa que partió en pedazos el corazón de la joven de Kioto.

'_Estaré bien (va a estar bien)'_

"¡Shizuru!" – la llamó con alegría una Natsuki más joven, de unos 16 años.

"Nat-su-ki." – le sonrió con amor a la vez que era envuelta en un cálido abrazo por parte de su pareja.

"Te amo, Shizuru." – susurró la chica de ojos verdes aspirando el aroma de su chica.

"Y yo a ti, mi Natsuki. Con todo mi corazón." – respondió la castaña a la vez que era besada con ternura.

"Siempre estoy pensado en ti, Shizuru…"

Ese era uno de sus recuerdos más bonito con la morena de mirada salvaje. Uno que por más que buscaba la falta de amor o hipocresía en ese acto tan bello, jamas pudo hallar ningún motivo de que las palabras de Natsuki eran mentiras. Por lo menos, no la de esos momentos.

'_Cariño, sin ti (sin ti, sin ti)'_

Recuerdo tras recuerdos y lagrima tras lagrimas. Un momento bonito y otro horrible pasaba por su mente. La canción seguía como martillo y la lluvia era más violenta. Pero aún así, estaba de acuerdo con la lírica de esos cantantes.

'_Genial sin ti (Mucho mejor sin ti)... Genial sin ti (Mucho mejor sin ti)'_

La verdad es que por más que amara a Natsuki, Shizuru reconocía que la menor no fue un buen modelo en su vida. Natsuki era una rebelde de la sociedad, malcriada, irrespetuosa, irresponsable, mal hablada, violenta, arrogante, altanera, un poco borracha, prepotente, vividora, hiriente y muy orgullosa. A pesar de sus defecto ella la adoraba porque igualmente tenía muchas virtudes hermosas. Pero a la hora de la verdad, Natsuki fue una plaga y una enfermedad en su vida.

'_Me levantaré (sin ti, sin ti)... Viviré (sin ti, sin ti)'_

Cuando Natsuki se fue de su vida, ella pensó que el mundo se le caería encima. Pensó que ya no viviría y que ya nada tenía sentido. Que equivocada estaba.

Se paró de su lugar cerca de la ventana y camino hasta la pequeña cocina para hervir un poco de té caliente para esa noche que era muy fría. Demasiado para su gusto.

"_Escucha... Todo pasa por una razón.'_

Y vaya razón. Cuando dos semanas después de haber terminado, Shizuru se fue a hacer unas compras en el centro comercial se encontró con una imagen que odió. Una imagen que nuevamente rompió su corazón.

'_Diciendo que encontrarte con otro chico es cuestión de una vez.'_

Natsuki se encontraba aferrada en el brazo de Yuuchi Tate y éste a su vez la miraba con adoración. De un momento repentino la de cabello azulado cogió por el cuello al muchacho y le plantó un apasionado beso en los labios. Uno que demostraba cuanta pasión y cuanto placer provocaba el mínimo acto.

Y al ver eso, Shizuru no hizo más que correr y esconderse en el baño de las damas para poder dar rienda suelta a su lamento en uno de los cuartos del sanitario.

'_No me digas cosas sin sentido que te delaten y solo vete, estoy muy herido._'

"¿Sabías que un hombre puede ofrecer mil cosas mejor que una mujer a otra mujer? Y no tan solo me refiero en el ámbito sexual." – dijo Natsuki Kuga cuando entró al baño de mujeres con una expresión y un tono burlón.- "Nos veremos después, Shizuru... Y no olvides que te amo."

Y se fue nuevamente, dejando a una rota y muy herida Shizuro detrás de una de las puertas del sanitario.

'_Quiero dejar de verte.'_

Cuando al fin terminó de servirse su té, tomó un sorbo y suspiro despacio. Como queriendo que el amargo sabor del té sellara el amargo sentir en su corazón. Recordando las palabras de sus amigos, de aquellos que juzgó por mentirosos y envidiosos. Cuanto se lamentaba por ello en estos momentos.

'_Cada día estaba siendo engañado... Ni siquiera sabía qué tipo de persona eras.'_

"Bubuzuke, te lo digo... ¡Esa delincuente te pone del cuerno!"

"Es: te pone los cuernos, Haruka-chan..." – corrigió una gentil Yukino.

"Eso mismo."

"Ara, ara Suzuchiro-san esta levantando un fuerte mal testimonio de mi Natsuki..." – la miró con recelo una Shizuru de 18 años.- "¿No será que Suzuchiro-san sienta celos?"

"¡Celos yo! ¡Ja! Eso quisieras, Bubuzuke." – exclamó Haruka cruzada de brazos.- "Yo te digo la verdad, yo ví a esa delincuente muy cariñosita con el tipo del Karate y el mandadero de aquí."

"¿Dices que has visto a mi Natsuki con Takenda-san y Tate-san en pasos cariñosos?"

"Así es..."- afirmó con la cabeza la orgullosa rubia.

"Ara... Que increíble forma de inventar cosas, Suzuchiro-san... Debería ver si la eligen en el club de literatura para crear una historia. Tiene mucha imaginación la verdad." – la miró con gesto indiferente tomándose su té.

"Con todo respeto, Kaichou-san... Yo creo que Suzuchiro-san tiene razón."

"¿Tú también Kanzaki-san?" – resopló molesta la presidenta.

"Solo digo la verdad..." – se encogió de hombros el fino muchacho.

"Ya veo que clase de amigos tengo, unos que mienten para que yo dude de mi Natsuki... ¿Y saben? Si tuviera que elegir entre ella y ustedes, la elegiría mil veces a ella. Porque ciertamente, con mentirosos yo no puedo vivir. Con su permiso." – declaró la chica con mucho enojo parándose de su asiento y saliendo con furia del Consejo Estudiantil dejando su ya tibio té a la mitad.

'_Ahora lo entiendo, ni siquiera me amaste.'_

Camino otra vez hasta su anterior asiento frente al ventanal. Tomando de poco a poco su té, acariciando de vez en cuando la superficie de la taza cuando un recuerdo le vino, uno que le volvió a partir el alma.

"¡Nat!" – gimió Tate, quién se encontraba recostado en el suelo de uno de los salones vacíos del instituto, sin saber que dentro del gran armario se encontraba Shizuru observando todo lo que hacía con la morena encima suyo.

"Silencio idiota, o nos van a descubrir." – lo volvió a besar salvajemente descendiendo por su cuello.

"¡Espera! Antes de seguir quiero preguntarte algo." – la detuvo entre jadeos el chico.

"Dime." – gruñó la chica.

"¿Tú realmente amaste a la Kaichou-sama?"

Y tras esa pregunta un silencio sepulcral dominó el salón, Shizuru aguantó abruptamente la respiración en espera de la respuesta. Y la actitud de Natsuki cambió repentinamente.

"La verdad... Es que no, solo quería experimentar... Eso era todo." – respondió con indiferencia a la vez que se disponía a seguir su cometido.

"¡Espera!" – la volvió a detener el varón.

"¡¿Y ahora qué?" – le contestó con enojo y fastidio.

"Si solo era para experimentar... ¿Por qué ahora es que la dejaste y no rápidamente cuando todo esto comenzó? Llevaban como 4 años." – cuestionó el rubio.

"¿Sabes qué? ¡Olvídalo! No quiero nada contigo, ya me largo de aquí. Ya no tengo ganas de hacer nada contigo. ¡Idiota!" – y levantándose se fue del salón dejando a un confundido Tate y a una muerta en vida Shizuru.

'_Así que ahora... Voy a estar bien (va a estar bien)'_

Miró por la ventana más a profundidad. No había estrellas, solo nubes grises y montones de agua cayendo salvajemente. Suspiró y rió de ironía, los humanos eran tan masoquista que invocaban los malos recuerdos para torturarse y los buenos para envidiarlos. Pero la verdad es que le gustaría decir...

'_Estaré bien (va a estar bien)... Cariño sin ti (sin ti, sin ti)'_

"Ara, si yo lo puedo decir. He estado 8 meses así y he estado muy bien..." – sonrió con tranquilidad.- "La verdad que he estado muy bien si ella."

'_Genial sin ti (Mucho mejor sin ti)... Genial sin ti (Mucho mejor sin ti)' _

" ¡Shizuru!" – la llamó una jovencita hermosa de 14 años.

"Ara, parece que ese siempre será el saludo para mi de Natsuki." – sonrió la de ojos carmesí.

"¡Oi!" – refunfuñó la menor.- "Pero parece que Shizuru siempre me recibirá con su linda sonrisa."

"Siempre." – le volvió a sonreír con ternura.

'_Me levantaré (sin ti, sin ti)... Viviré (sin ti, sin ti)...'_

Unos fuertes toques en la puerta principal la sacaron de sobresalto de sus pensamientos. Ella con delicadeza puso la taza vacía en la mesa a su lado y caminó hasta la puerta que estaba siendo tocada y al abrirla se quedó muda con lo que vio.

'_¿Por qué fuiste así conmigo? ¿Por qué?'_

"Nat... suki." – susurró Shizuru sin creerlo.

"Hola, Shizuru... Yo... Quiero hablar contigo." – la miró apenada y con un deje de arrepentimiento en su mirada.

'_¿Por qué diablos fuiste así conmigo y me hicistes llorar?'_

"Yo... No sé de que quieras hablar." – dijo calmada la dueña del apartamento.

"De lo que pasó entre nosotras... Por favor, perdoname." – la miró con intensidad a punto de derramar lagrimas de sus brillantes ojos verdes.

'_Estuvo tan mal que tuviste que deshacerte de todo, ¿verdad?'_

"Natsuki... Yo te perdono."- le sonrió dulcemente la mayor.

"Shi... zuru." – sonrió de igual forma acercándose para darle un beso.

"Pero eso no significa que vuelva contigo..." – la detuvo y la empujó ligeramente.- "Recuerda que has sido tú quien había deseado borrar todo lo que alguna vez tuvimos."

'_Las veces que estuvimos juntos, las veces que podríamos estar juntos de nuevo..."_

"Yo... ¡Shizuru olvida eso! Ya me perdonastes y eso era lo importante." – trató de acercarse otra vez pero la mayor la empujó nuevamente.

"Natsuki, me lastimastes mucho... Incluso fui a donde ti y te rogué. Tú solo me humillastes, te burlastes y dijistes que lo nuestro era un error."

"Pero aún así te decía que te amaba... ¡Te amo!" – gritó con enojo la menor.

"Esas son solo palabras vacías, Natsuki Kuga."

'_¿Ni siquiera lo lamentas? ¿Ni siquiera te importa? Justo ahora, ¿estas bien sin mi?'_

"¡Vamos, Shizuru! Tú sabes muy bien que yo no puedo vivir sin ti como tú sin mi."

"Eso es una mentira, Kuga... Ya me has demostrado que si puedes vivir sin mi y me has enseñado a vivir sin ti."

"Veo que no has aprendido a valorarme..." – dijo altaneramente Natsuki recostándose del marco de la puerta.- "Y eso que me amabas."

"Te amaba, tú bien lo has dicho. Pero como verbo en pasado." – la miró serenamente.- "Nunca dudes que te amé como a nadie. Pero me has lastimado mucho y por lo que veo tú no has cambiado, Natsuki."

'_Voy a estar bien (va a estar bien)'_

"Grr..."- gruñó con enojo.- "¡Sabes bien que sin mi no eres nadie!"

"Lo siento Kuga, pero aquí la que es nadie sin otra persona eres tú." – habló la chica empujándola para fuera.

'_Estaré bien (va a estar bien)...'_

"Piénsalo Shizuru, no te conviene... Yo soy tu gran amor y sin mi no podrás lograr nada." – volvió a tratar de acercarse.

"Ara, Natsuki piensa que caeré en el truco dos veces... Lamento decirle que ya estoy fuera de su alcance." – sonrió con burla.- "Solo quiero decirte... _Estaré bien_..."

'_Cariño, sin ti (sin ti, sin ti)'_

Y segundos después cerró la puerta en la misma cara de la menor. Natsuki por otra parte sintió mucha rabia. En verdad amaba a Shizuru y sabía que se había comportado como una imbécil con el amor de su vida.

"Un día caerás, porque sé que aún sientes algo por mi."

Y tras ese susurro se retiró del apartamento metiéndose entre las salvaje lluvias para poder montar su motora e irse de aquel lugar.

'_Cariño, sin ti (sin ti, sin ti)'_

En cambio Shizuru, recostada de la puerta, sonrió. Sonrió porque al fin pudo enfrentar a ese gigante en su vida. Sonrió porque al fin fue valiente. Sonrió porque ya finalmente podía ser feliz sin esa sombra llamada Natsuki Kuga.

"¡Shizuru!" – llamó una voz femenina saliendo del cuarto principal donde se había tomado un baño.- "¿Quién era?"

"Digamos que una sombra del pasado que vino a buscar lo que había dejado... O otra manera de decir la prueba final de nuestro amor." – sonrió encantadoramente mirando a su pareja que solo llevaba una corta bata y una toalla en la mano secándose el cabello.

'_Genial sin ti (Mucho mejor sin ti)'_

"Hum... ¿No será que esa "sombra" era una amante tuya? ¡Porque mira que te mato y la mato a ella si es así"- le amenazó con la toalla en la mano y el corto cabello parado provocando una carcajada en le chica de Kioto.

"Ara, ara... Pero vaya que mi chica es celosa... Mai-chan no debería sentir celos del pasado si ella es mi presente y mi futuro..." – susurró seductoramente mientras se acercaba a la chica que se había sonrojado por sus palabras.

"Shi... zuru." – suspiró la de pelo como las llamas mientras era besada por la chica que siempre la había cautivado.

'_Genial sin ti (Mucho mejor sin ti)'_

Mai iba caminando por el parque cerca de su casa. Le fascinaba pasearse por ahí ademas de que siempre a esa hora podía ver a la dueña de su corazón sentada en un banco leyendo un libro. Y de tan solo imaginársela, suspiró.

"Shizuru..."

Sus pies la guiaron hasta ese banco y lo que encontró fue una imagen que destrozó su corazón: y ese era ver a su reina llorar tan desconsoladamente de rodillas a ese banco sin vida.

"¡Shizuru-san!"

La mayor al escuchar la voz de la chica de ojos lilas trató de limpiarse las lagrimas para ponerse una cara de tranquilidad. Pero sorpresivamente, contrario a lo que creía que la chica haría, que era burlarse o sentir lastima por ella, la primogénita de los Tokiha se acercó apresuradamente y la abrazó con tanta delicadeza, fuerza, calidez y cariño, que la mayor solo se derritió y lloró en esos especiales brazos.

"Llore, Shizuru-san... Yo estoy aquí para usted."

"Gracias... Mai-chan."

'_Me levantaré (sin ti, sin ti)'_

Había pasado dos semanas desde aquella vez donde Shizuru lloró entre sus brazos, dos semanas desde aquella vez que se sintió como un príncipe azul rescatando a su princesa, a su Shizuru. Luego de que su reina dejara de llorar, ambas fueron a comer a una cafetería cerca. No era el restaurante que hubiera deseado llevar a la dueña de su corazón, pero si que fue la experiencia más hermosa y divertida que atesoraría. Shizuru no tan sola era perfectamente preciosa, sino que también, humanamente maravillosa.

Saliendo de su trabajo de medio tiempo, un pequeño local de comida en el centro comercial, decidió lavarse las manos en el baño de damas que le quedaba cerca. Lo curioso que pasó fue que antes de entrar chocó con su antigua mejor amiga de secundaria, Kuga Natsuki y esta ni se dio cuenta ya que seguía con una sonrisa burlona entre labios y caminó hasta un rumbo que desconocía.

"Cosa rara..." – susurró Mai pero no le prestó atención sino que siguió caminando hasta entrar a los sanitarios.

Tras lavarse las manos, Mai tenía un presentimiento, algo que le estaba apretando el pecho. Y dicho dolor aumento al escuchar unos jadeos y llantos descontrolados. Unos jadeos y llantos que ya conocía y se había aprendido de memoria...

"¡Shizuru-san! ¿Dónde estas?" – preguntó con desespero la menor.

Al dar con ella, repitió el acto que había hecho la vez anterior. La abrazó con toda sus fuerzas, queriéndole transmitir todo su apoyo y el amor que sentía por ella.

"Gracias, Mai-san..."

"Mai... Solo Mai." – la abrazó con más fuerzas.

"Entonces... Dime solo Shizuru.." – le sonrió con ternura.

"Shizuru..." – suspiró su nombre.

"Dime..."

"Eres hermosa." – lo dijo con un fuerte sonrojo provocando que Shizuru riera.

"Ara, ara ahora Mai-chan es tan cute... Aunque eso si es raro..."

"Jejeje, creo que si." – la miró fijamente.- " ¿Es por Nataki que estas así?"

Y tras esa pregunta Fujino le contó todo a la pequeña Mai, desde el incidente en el parque el cual no le había confesado, y el de ese mismo día.

"¡Esa Kuga! ¡Deja que yo la coja!" – murmuró con furia la de melena naranja.

"Calmate, Mai-chan... No quiero que te metas en problemas."

"Shizuru, no lo haré... No me meteré en problemas, para mi es un honor defenderte." – se sonrojó la chica mirando al suelo.

"¡Que cute!" – la abrazó con cariño.- "Gracias, Mai-chan... Pero no quiero que te metas por mi. Esto lo tengo que resolver sola."

"Esta bien, pero no lo olvides... Yo siempre estaré para ti..."

'_Viviré (sin ti, sin ti)'_

Caminando en los pasillos del instituto, Mai vio salir a Natsuki con el ceño fruncido de un salón y a los minutos ve saliendo a Tate Yuuchi, un amigo de la infancia que era casi como un novio. Pero al verlo el enojo dentro de ella creció. Había visto del coqueteo y el manoseo entre él y Kuga. La verdad a ella no le importaba, pero si lo que le partía era ver a su reina sufrir. Que por cierto, luego de la aventura en el baño ambas se había vuelto muy cercanas. Mai casi pasaba todo el día en la casa de Shizuru o paseando a cualquier lugar con ella. Cada vez se enamoraba más y se maravillaba con tal semi-perfecto humano. Semi-perfecto porque ya iba conociendo de sus defectos, de su terquedad, de su orgullo, de su ser posesivo e incluso su parte celosa (parte que regocijaba mucho a Mai, ya que en varias ocasiones la mayor la celó cuando unos caballeros nada cortés trataron de ligar con ella, también la celó cuando una señorita le coqueteó descaradamente provocando la ira descomunal de la ex-Kaichou del colegió). Pero aún así se iba enamorando más y más, Shizuru era imperfectamente perfecta.

Algo que no podía controlar Mai era que era una chismosa. Le gustaba mucho averiguar de las cosas y si encontraba algo sospecho en ese salón recién abandonado, quizás podía culpar a aquellos dos y de una forma u otra se podría vengar mínimamente de todo el sufrimiento que le provocaron a su Shizuru.

"A Shizuru nadie la hace llorar."

Y para su sorpresa, y con su agudo oído, pudo escuchar un leve hipeo desde el almario más grande del salón. Acercándose cuidadosamente y abriendo con cautela, Mai pudo ver quién era la dueña de tan doloroso murmullo.

"Mai-chan" – y Shizuru brincó encima de la menor, abrazándola con fuerzas y llorando libremente.

"Calmate, Shizuru... Yo estoy aquí..." – y repitiendo el mismo proceso de las veces anteriores, Mai esperó a que se calmara y la mantuvo fuertemente abrazada a su pecho, aspirando su aroma y sintiendo su calidez mezclada con la de su reina.

"Muchas gracias, Mai-chan... Ya debes pensar que soy una llorona."

"Para nada, todo el mundo debe llorar de vez en cuando... Es normal." – sonrió la chica.

"No me había dado cuenta..." – dijo en un tono suavecito la castaña.

"¿De... q... ué?" – tartamudeó nerviosa la de melena corta.

"Ara, interesante..." – Shizuru se llevó una mano en la barbilla.- "¡Mai-chan es mi ángel de la guarda!"

"¡Are!" – exclamó sorprendida la menor.

"Así es, Mai-chan es mi ángel de la guarda porque siempre me está cuidando, y abrazando, y consolando y siendo tan cute comigo" - volvió a sonreír poniendo su frente contra la de Mai.- "Te quiero."

"Y... y... y... Yo... a ti." – respondió Mai al punto del desmayo ocasionando otra melodiosa risa en la castaña.

'_Viviré (sin ti, sin ti)'_

Y luego de eso, Mai y Shizuru fueron más inseparables todavía. Viendo lo atenta que Mai era con ella, Shizuru se fue enamorando de la que fue la mejor amiga de su antiguo amor. Se fue enamorando de cada una de las facetas de Mai, quien era totalmente diferente a Natsuki. Se enamoró de sus victorias, de sus derrotas, de su esfuerzo, por ser una gran hermana mayor para el pequeño Takumi, por ser una gran amiga, del ser tan especial que era, por ser simplemente Mai Tokiha. Y así mismo se lo expresó el día en el cual se le declaró.

"Mai... Me gustas... Sinceramente... Yo..." – se sonrojó intensamente.- "Te amo..."

"Vaya..." – la miró sorprendida la menor.

"No sé que sientas por mi pero... La verdad estos son mis sentimientos, te los entrego solo a ti. Quiero que tú seas la única poseedora de mi corazón, el corazón que tu misma reconstruiste con cada abrazo, con cada palabra, con cada momento." – la miró con ternura.- "Ara, te amo tan solo por ser tú. Y me gustaría saber una cosa, ¿desearías ser mi novia?"

"Bien... Déjame pensarlo."- Mai se dio la vuelta fingiendo pensarlo cuando en verdad estaba sonriendo como una loca colegiada, realmente estaba feliz y esperaba ese momento desde hace mucho, principalmente desde que se dio cuenta que la castaña se estaba fijando en ella.- "Shizuru se tardó mucho."

"¿Ara, tan evidente soy?" – sonrió ya sabiendo que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

"Si que si, no despegabas tus ojos de mi desde hace un buen tiempo..." – rió por lo bajo la chica con más atributo delantero.

"Fufufu, no lo puedo evitar... Mai-chan es tan hot..." – sonrió con picardía.

"¡Shizuru!" – la reprendió Mai con un intenso sonrojo.- "¡Vuelve a ser la Shizuru romántica! ¡Ahora!"

"Ara, ara esta bien..." – sonrió encantadoramente.- "Mai Tokiha, ¿aceptaría ser novia de esta marinera que quiere ser pirata para poder coger el tesoro entre tus pa..."

"¡Shizuru Fujino!" – gritó más fuertemente con casi toda su anatomía roja de la vergüenza.

"Ara, ara..." – reía sin poder detenerse.- "Lo siento, lo siento... Es que no lo pude evitar. Pero ya si, me pongo seria... Te amo, Mai Tokiha y quiero que me estregues mi corazón como yo te he entregado el tuyo."

"¿Cómo sabes que es tu corazón si ni siquiera he respondido a tu propuesta?" – cuestionó desafiante Mai con diversión.

"Fácil..." – se acercó peligrosamente a la menor.- "Un beso dice más que mil palabras, fufufu."

Y tras esas palabras la beso, el primer beso de Mai y el primer beso de lo que se le podría llamar amor verdadero para Shizuru.

"Te amo, My Hime."

"Y yo a ti, reencarnación rara de Kiyohime."

"¿Ara, Kiyohime? ¿No se le ocurrió algo mejor a Mai-chan?" - preguntó divertida.

"La verdad no, pero en cierta modo te pareces a ella." – rió por lo bajo Mai.

"Ara, entonces que Mai-chan me diga en que me parezco a tal deidad." – la abrazó fuertemente.

"Hum... Será en otro día, ca-ri-ño."

"Ara, veo que la alumna a superado a la maestra."

"Y la maestra le ha robado el corazón a la alumna."

Y tras esas palabras volvieron a sonreír y a compartir otro dulce beso.

'_Viviré (sin ti, sin ti)'_

"En verdad te amo, Shizuru." – le dijo Mai en el oído luego del beso.

"Y yo a ti..." – le sonrió como ella solo sabe hacerlo.- "Ara, se acabó la canción. Y tan buena que estaba..."

"No importa, ven conmigo a la habitación... La verdad hace mucho frío." – la miró con aire sugerente.- "Y me gustaría que Kiyohime me calentara en esta terrible noche sin calor."

"Ara, con ese apodo te aseguro que me quedaría durmiendo en la mesa." – le picó con diversión.

"Hum..." – caminó sensualmente hasta la puerta del cuarto.- "Tú te lo pierdes."

Shizuru vio entrar a su novia hasta el cuarto que ambas compartían. Volvió su mirada hasta la puerta principal donde minutos antes sen encontraba Natsuki y susurró...

"_Estaré bien... Genial sin ti,_ Natsuki Kuga."_ – _y tras decir eso sonrió pícaramente y se adentró al cuarto donde su gran amor y tentación la esperaba en la cama con una hermosa sonrisa en labios, labios que no dudo en besar con amor.

'_Voy a estar bien (va a estar bien)' _

**FIN**

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

¡Vaya! Que clase de historia más rara acabo de inventar, eso me pasa por escuchar una canción una y otra y otra vez. La verdad ni sabía de que iba a ser esta historia y mucho menos me esperaba que terminara en un ShizuruxMai. Eso si fue raro pero la realidad es que secretamente esa pareja me encanta. Nunca más que el ShizNat, pero algo cerquita lejano. No se crean, sufrí por hacerle esto a Natsuki, pero bueno, ella "se lo buscó" en esta historia.

Para los que creyeron que desaparecí jejeje. No lo estaba, estaba de parranda y de playa en playa. No tuve tiempo y se podría decir que esta es "una recompensa" por mi ausencia.

Muchas gracias por leer y opinen que tal la locura sin profundidad que cree. En lo personal le doy un 6 en puntos...

¡Saludos!


End file.
